Dispara Sin Mirar
by MoniK-chan
Summary: AU.Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke son un par de asesinos de diferentes asociaciones, su misión:matar al otro, pero que pasaría si se despiertan sentimientos?, serán capaces de cumplir con su misión,o preferirán morir que ver morir al otro.SasuSaku NO PLAGI
1. Una nueva misión

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Antes que nada tengo que decir que esto NO ES UN PLAGIO, este fic ya lo he publicado antes pero en otra página, la cual que por motivos que desconozco no está funcionando, sin nada más que decirle les dejó el primer Cáp….todavía no encuentro los otros…bueno ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 1: **Una nueva misión

Asociación Shinobi

"Que bien que regresaste Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?" Pregunto una rubia de grandes pechos al ver a una chica de 19 años ingresar a su oficina con un portafolio de su última misión.

"Bien, gracias Tsunade" Respondía una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes esmeralda mientras le entregaba el portafolio.

"Que bien porque te tengo una misión nueva necesito que prestes mucha atención ya que esta no será nada fácil, pero para eso te recurro a ti Sakura" Dijo la rubia de nombre Tsunade ahora con semblante serio.

"Dígame" Dijo Sakura quien estaba sentada ahora al frente del escritorio de la rubia sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"La asociación Sharingan, es una asociación que pone en peligro a la nuestra, por eso necesito que te deshagas de su arma mortal: Uchiha, según la investigación de Ino el mejor de sus asesinos, es por eso que te solicité a ti Sakura eres la única con la suficiente categoría de llevar a cabo esta misión, aunque no tenemos fotos de aquel individuo tenemos algunos datos descriptivos que te pueden ser de gran ayuda" Dijo mientras le entregaba un nuevo portafolio con algunos papeles dentro lo cual Sakura recibió. "No me decepciones Sakura, te encargo nuestra más delicada misión. Lee te entregará algunas armas nuevas que te pueden ayudar a cumplirla. Puedes retirarte."

Finalizó la rubia mientras ahora ojeaba el informe de la última misión realizada por Sakura.

Sakura sólo asintió tomó el portafolio y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más.

Al salir se encontró con Lee quien le saludaba con una sonrisa.

"Hola Sakura-chan aquí están tus nueva armas" Dijo Lee con un leve sonrojo.

"Gracias Lee" Respondió amistosamente la de cabellos rosa.

Asociación Sharingan

"Hola Sasuke ¿tan rápido acabaste con tu misión?" Pregunto un hombre de cabellos largos y con unos raros ojos de serpiente que veía pasar a un joven de unos 20 años ingresar mientras tiraba un portafolio al escritorio de aquella persona de rara mirada.

"No fue nada difícil" Decía con una sonrisa de superioridad un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos penetrantes del mismo color.

"No esperaba nada menos de ti, pero te tengo otra misión un tanto más delicada que las otras pero no creo que sea un reto para ti" Dijo aquel sujeto de mirada de reptil mientras el azabache tomaba asiento.

"Dime Orochimaru" Dijo el azabache para mirar atento cada una de las acciones del tipo que tenía al frente suyo.

"Haruno es la mejor asesina de nuestra asociación enemiga: Shinobi. Tu misión es deshacerte de ella para poder destruir la asociación Shinobi ya que sin ella no son nada, aquí tengo un portafolio sobre algunas cosas que te serán de ayuda para identificarla." Dijo mientras ponía el portafolio sobre el escritorio."Quiero que termines el trabajo cuando antes, ha sí…afuera te espera Naruto para que te entregue tus armas."

"No me digas como hacer mi trabajo" Dijo secamente Sasuke mientras cogía el informe y salía de aquella repugnante oficina.

"Oe usuratonkachi dame las armas" Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía hacia un rubio que hablaba bien animoso con un pelirrojo de mirada muy fría.

"¡No me llames así Sasuke-teme!" Dijo Naruto con una venita palpitante en la cabeza mientras le entregaba (arrojaba) el bolso con las armas.

"Como quieras dobe" Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción le gustaba hacer enojar al rubio mientras salía de aquel lugar.

En un café

Cierto chico de cabellos azabache se encontraba tomando un café mientras ojeaba un portafolio, hasta que escucho un gran ruido que provenía de la puerta y lo guardo dentro de su mochila por auto reflejo. Podía observar a una chica blanca de cabellos rosa entrar siendo seguida por un par de tipos.

"Déjenme en paz idiotas" Decía claramente enojada la chica a aquellos hombres de mala pinta.

"¿No nos quieres acompañar preciosa?" Decía uno de ellos que no tenía intenciones de dejar ir a la chica tan fácilmente.

La chica ya iba a defenderse cuando escuchó a alguien dirigirse hacia ellos.

"¡Hey ustedes dejen a la señorita en paz!" Dijo el chico que antes leía un portafolios.

"¿Así y que harás para lograrlo?" Preguntó el otro con tono burlón mientras veía que aquel chico de dirigía hacia ellos.

No recibió respuesta verbal, pero si un gran golpe en el estomago dejándolo medio inconciente.

"¡Dosu! ¡Infeliz!" Dijo este pero quedo inconciente al recibir un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

"Zaku" Dijo mientras acomodaba a su amigo en la espalda para llevárselo no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina al chico que les había dado una paliza.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó el chico a la chica que sólo se quedó mirando sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"Claro que si, no necesitaba de tu ayuda" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de superioridad.

"Jajaja claro" Decía con una sonrisa divertida, esta chica le parecía diferente a las demás, otras en su lugar le hubieran seguido hasta su casa agradeciéndole y arrastrándose a sus pies por todo el camino.

"Soy Sakura" Dijo la chica quien estiraba la mano en modo de saludo cortes.

"Sasuke" Mientras dirigía su mano para supuestamente estrecharla pero no hizo eso, una vez que sujeto la cálida mano la jaló hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sakura quedó sorprendida ante tal acción la agarró desprevenida, rápido se zafó del agarre para retirarse sin decir nada.

"Nos veremos pronto...Sakura" Dijo el azabache de piel pálida con una extraña sonrisa.

La de cabellos de color rosa salió del local con una sonrisa grabada en su boca…

Continuará…

**Nota: Espero haya sido de su agrado, iré subiendo los capítulos de a poco hasta llegar donde me quedé, muchas gracias por leer y espero uno que otro review para animarme a subir más SaYoNaRa!! Ja né! **


	2. Primer encuentro entre asesinos

Capítulo 2: Primer encuentro entre asesinos

**N/M: muchas gracias a las personas que me han mandado un review, y veo que hay alguien que ya la ha leído antes U, muchas gracias me encanto tu review eso me anima mucho a seguir subiendo, bueno aquí esta el 2 cap.**

**Capítulo 2: Primer encuentro entre asesinos**

La de cabellos de color rosa salió del local con una sonrisa en su boca…

En el café

'Sakura' Fue el nombre que aún permanecía en la cabeza del azabache, aquella chica había llamado su interés olvidándose por completo que tenía una misión. Y es que la belleza y el carácter de la chica lo había dejado por así decirlo impresionado, por no decir embobado. Pero el timbre de su celular lo saco de su ensimismamiento (N/A: que palabra tan larga nonU.)

"¿Bueno?" Dijo con su habitual tono frío como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Sasuke, soy yo Naruto" Respondieron desde el otro lado del auricular.

"Ahhh…Dobe ¿qué quieres?" Dijo con un leve tono de burla pegado en su voz.

"Teme… ¡No me llames dobe!" Gritó exasperado su rubio amigo.

"Bueno ya ¿para que me llamaste? Y que sea rápido que tengo cosas que hacer." Dijo en un tono más serio.

"Bueno, bueno ya iba en eso... ¡Así ya me acordé!" Un goterón salió de la nuca del pálido azabache. "Orichimaru dijo que te envió por e-mail la ubicación del siguiente paradero de tu misión."

"Ahhh ahora mismo lo reviso Bye" Colgó sin esperar respuesta del rubio.

Asociación Sharingan

"¡Ese teme me colgó!" Decía un rubio con una venita palpitante en la cabeza, ese chico si que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

"¿Pa-pasa al-algo Na-Naruto-kun?" Preguntó entrecortadamente una chica de cabellos azules y ojos casi blancos con un leve sonrojo al de ojos color cielo al momento de ingresar a la oficina.

"No nada Hinata-chan" Dijo con una tierna sonrisa hacia la chica, la cual provocó que el color imprentado de sus mejillas se intensificara.

La joven asintió levemente y salio de la oficina para que el rubio siga son sus labores.

En un departamento

Una chica de cabellos rosados ingresó al pequeño departamento, y aunque ganara muy bien no podía darse el lujo de vivir en un lugar de más categoría pues levantaría sospechas de su trabajo.

Dejó su bolso en el sillón, se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que estaba al frente a la sala de estar, como ya se había mencionado antes el departamento no era muy grande, pero tenía las habitaciones necesarias para vivir en tranquilidad, constaba de una pequeña cocina con un lavado, un horno, un pequeño microondas y una pequeña cafetera no necesitaba mucho material para la cocina pues ya que rara vez comía en su casa; una sala de estar con tres sillones medianos pegados a la pared, una mesita al centro de ellos y un televisor en una de las esquinas de la sala; una habitación mediana con una cama de dos plazas al centro, no es que durmiera con otra persona es que es el simple hecho que le gustaba dormir con libertad; un baño pequeño con una gran tina que ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio, un inodoro y un lavado con diferentes utensilios; y por último un pequeño cuarto de estudio que contenía un escritorio con una computadora y una laptop portátil, unos cuantos papeles regados sobre el mismo, y unos que otros lapiceros en un portalápices que estaba por ahí, al delante del escritorio se encontraba una cómoda silla deslizable.

Ya una vez dentro de la cocina se preparó un café para comenzar con su trabajo, cuando este estuvo listo se dirigió a la pequeña sala de estudio que estaba frente a su escritorio. Una vez sentada tomó un pequeño sorbo a su café y le dirigió la mirada a este, el color negro intenso del café le hizo recordar los ojos del chico que hace sólo unas horas la había "salvado". Sin percatarse de sus acciones sonrió un poco con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pues algo en su interior le aseguraba que no sería la última vez que vea al chico de cabellos y ojos oscuros, y con piel irresistiblemente pálida.

Estuvo unos minutos más tratando de recordar toda la apariencia física de su "salvador" hasta que por fin logró salir de su ensimismamiento. Prendió la computadora y comenzó a revisar su correspondencia, hasta que un mensaje llamó su atención, era una invitación a un baile de un importante empresario llamado Hatake Kakashi (N/A: ¬).

'¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?' Trataba de hacer memoria la chica de cabellos rosas. 'Ha ya lo recuerdo' En ese instante recordó que había realizado una misión para él hace sólo unas semanas, la cual consistía asesinar a un socio que ponía en peligro a su empresa, aparte de que era gran amigo de Tsunade. El baile sería el viernes en la noche, así que tomó la decisión de asistir y tomarse una noche libre.

Tomó el portafolio de su reciente misión y comenzó a leerla y subrayar datos de importancia para poder identificar al asesino que tendría que eliminar.

Pasaron las horas tratando de averiguar más sobre Uchiha en la Internet hasta que dieron las 12:00 a.m. para acostarse pues mañana tenía que acabar con la vida un traidor a su familia (N/A: a la familia del traidor.)

En una mansión

Un joven de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche revisaba su laptop en su gran habitación, dentro de la pantalla se podía ver la ubicación de la próxima misión de Haruno, sonrió con un toque de malicia a ver si por lo menos esta chica representaba un reto para él.

De repente recibió un sorpresivo e-mail, donde lo invitaban a un baile, de un importante socio de su padre, era el viernes, dudó unos segundos en decidirse hasta que soltó su respuesta a las paredes de su alcoba…

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer" Dijo mientras apagaba el aparato para de una vez acostarse, mañana sería un día entretenido…

Al día siguiente en una fabrica abandonada

Era media día y Sakura estaba escondida tras unas grandes cajas, hace 15 minutos exactamente que se encontraba en aquel repugnante lugar, sólo faltaban unos 10 minutos más para que su victima apareciera. Llevaba unos pantalones pegados de color negro con unos botines militares, arriba llevaba puesto un pequeño top sin mangas color negro, un guante en cada mano del mismo color que el top y el pantalón, se puso una máscara que solo dejaba ver sus bellos ojos verdes. Llevaba una pistola silenciosa en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, una navaja pequeña en el otro bolsillo, iba ligera en armas pues el lugar no lo necesitaba ya que la ser una fábrica en penumbras le permitía moverse con mayor libertad.

De repente el sonido de una gran puerta abriéndose llamó su atención. Un señor de cabellos grises hizo acto de aparición en medio del lugar con una caja en manos. Sakura lo reconoció como su siguiente victima y se escabulló entre las cajas para poder tomar una mejor posición y poder terminar rápido con su vida.

Apuntó con cuidado y disparó, el tiro le cayó al punto donde quería, al corazón, el hombre gritó de dolor por unos segundos mientras su sangre se esparcía por el suelo. Iba a bajar la guardia cuando vio que el hombre no realizaba ningún movimiento hasta que un kunai fue clavado en la caja donde se ocultaba a milímetros de su brazo, miró para atrás algo asustada y vio a una figura masculina con ojos color negros profundos vestido en las mismas condiciones que ella sólo que cambiando algunas cosas, como por ejemplo sus pantalones eran holgados, no usaba un top pero su polo tampoco poseía mangas.

No podía ser, al ser su misión de un nivel tan bajo no portaba armas suficientes como para entablar otra pelea con otro asesino. Así que decidió hacer lo más lógico del momento: huir.

Vio que el otro notó sus intenciones ya que se dirigía hacia ella a paso rápido a si que rápidamente saco una bolita de humo y la estrello contra el piso despareciendo por uno de los ventanales que había más cerca por ahí.

Cuando el chico se dio cuenta que su victima había huido se sacó la mascara para mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción sus cabellos eran color negro azulado, parece que la misión se hacía mas interesante, lo único que logró a alcanzar a ver fueron sus ojos verdes.

Salió del lugar para dirigirse a su mansión, investigaría un poco más sobre Haruno.

Mansión Uchiha

El chico de cabellos azulados fue recibido por una de las sirvientas que trabajan en aquella gran mansión.

"Bienvenido joven Sasuke" Dijo una de las sirvientas al abrir la puerta.

"Hn" Dijo al pasar, le molestaba tanta formalidad. Comenzó a caminar por la gran mansión que pertenecía a sus padres. Ahí vivía él junto con su hermano mayor y otro tanto de sirvientas y mayordomos. Paseo por lo largas pasillos buscando a su hermano, aunque no quería admitirlo, él podría brindarle más información sobre Haruno por la experiencia que llevaba. Su hermano también es un asesino, aunque ya no trabajaba en una asociación, era un asesino particular con una gran experiencia en esos casos de asesinatos silenciosos gracias a los años de trabajo podía asesinar a una persona sin dejar ni un indicio de que siquiera alguien estuvo ahí. Al no encontrarlo decidió preguntar a una sirvienta que pasaba con un cesto de ropa entre los brazos…

"¿Y Itachi?" Preguntó el joven.

"El joven Itachi está de viaje por un mes." Respondió la sirvienta.

"Ahh…gracias, puedes retirarte" Dijo a lo cual la sirvienta asintió con su cuerpo en forma de respeto para continuar con sus deberes.

"Kuzo…ahora que más lo necesito no está ese baka de Itachi." Maldecía mientras dirigía su paso hacia su habitación.

La mansión era grande, tenía cuartos para todo, dos grandes cocinas, una gran sala de estar, siete baños, 50 cuartos para huéspedes cada unos con su baño, una lavandería gigante, tres comedores, un cuarte de cine, un gran patio con una enorme piscina en este, una sala de juegos, etc. (N/A: no me gusta describir pero ya ustedes háganse la idea úoù).

Entró a su habitación, se hecho en la cama para poder reflexionar un poco sobre lo que haría y como lo haría, de repente unos cabellos rosas y unos bellos ojos verdes se hacían presente en su mente, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa que jamase pensó que el Uchiha menor pudiera sonreír, era una sonrisa de satisfacción, con algo de lujuria, un poco de deseo, con un toque de interés…y una pizca… ¿de amor?

"¿Qué?" Soltó esa pregunta al aire, fue lo único que logró dominar su confundido pensamiento, si bien era cierto la chica llamaba su atención, lo cual ya era mucho, pero de ahí hablar a amor. Un sentimiento que jamás sintió ni siquiera con sus propios padres. "Debo de estar trabajando demasiado" (N/A: ya sasukito eso ni te lo crees tu…¬¬) Dijo para ponerse de nuevo en marcha…

En un departamento

"Eso estuvo cerca" Dijo una chica de cabellos rosa algo agitada. "Me tomó por sorpresa, Tsunade hablaba en serio cuando dijo que era un misión delicada" Dijo ahora más seria para luego esbozar una sonrisa "Espero verte pronto Uchiha" Soltó al aire esas palabras…

Continuará…

N/M: gracias por leer SaYoNaRa!! xD


	3. El Baile

Notas de la autora: Gomen por demorar tanto jeje…abajo explico nnU

**Notas de la autora: Gomen por demorar tanto jeje…abajo explico nnU**

**Capítulo 3: El baile**

En un departamento

"Eso estuvo cerca" Dijo una chica de cabellos rosa algo agitada. "Me tomó por sorpresa, Tsunade hablaba en serio cuando dijo que era un misión delicada" Dijo ahora más seria para luego esbozar una sonrisa "Espero verte pronto Uchiha" Soltó al aire esas palabra, para después prender su computadora donde estaba guardado todo lo que necesitaba saber, de pasada revisaría su e-mail y su agenda electrónica. Al abrir la agenda electrónica se dio cuenta de que el baile al cual había sido invitada, iba a ser este día a las 7:00 p.m. Se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos si era buena idea asistir…

'Hmmm…hace tiempo que no voy a un baile así…creo que no me hará mal salir una noche para tratar de refrescar mis ideas…y quien sabe, tal vez alguien me pueda decir algo mas sobre Uchiha' Con este pensamiento fue al baño para darse un ducha, y si bien era cierto hace tiempo que no iba a un baile así, y no era por que no la invitasen sino es que el trabajo no la dejaba relajarse.

Salió con una toalla cubriéndole su desnudez, entró a su cuarto para comenzar a rebuscar en su armario algo que ponerse.

En la mansión Uchiha

Hace ya más de dos horas que había llegado a su casa-mansión, hace ya más de dos horas que seguía buscando información de Haruno, hace ya más de dos horas que estaba tratando de dejar de pensar en cierta chica de cabellos rosas.

"¡Ah que desesperante situación!" Gritó para si mismo, de repente sonó su celular.

"¿Bueno?" Preguntó un poco ya más calmado.

"Oye teme tus fans se preguntan si vas a ir al baile" Preguntaba Naruto desde el otro lado del auricular.

'El baile' Pensó y acto seguido colgó el teléfono.

En el otro lado del teléfono

"Pi, pi, pi, pi" Fue lo que oyó como respuesta de parte de Sasuke.

"¡Este teme!" Gritó Naruto con una venita palpitante en la sien.

"¡¿Y QUE DIJO?!" Preguntaron todas las chicas que se encontraban ahí.

"Jejeje, pues me colgó" Rió nerviosamente ante tremenda multitud. De repente los ojos de todas las fans que se encontraban ahí se tornaron rojos. A Naruto le salieron varios goterones por la nuca para después ser aplastado por una avalancha de fans de Sasuke furiosas.

"¡TE OIDO SASUKE!" Gritó Naruto mientras trataba de escapar de las furiosas fans. (N/A: XD)

Mansión Uchiha

'Verdad el baile de Kakashi' Pensó mientras se decidía si ir o no ir. 'Necesito despejar un poco mis ideas' Y con esto se fue a dar una ducha.

Cuando por fin salió con sólo una toalla cubriéndole desde la cintura hacia abajo (N/A: ¬) dispuesto a buscar que ponerse para ir al bendito baile.

Mansión Hatake

En una finísima sala un buen número de personas de alta categoría, divididas en pequeños grupos, la música que se ponía era de ambiente, esperaban que viniera un poco más de gente para comenzar con el verdadero baile.

En uno de los pequeños grupos se encontraba el pelinegro más cotizado por todas, estando con algunos de sus compañeros de "trabajo" (N/A: si es que a eso se le puede llamar trabajo ¬¬, pero de todas manera Sasuke no deja de estar sexy ¬), vestía un elegante terno de color azul marino con una camisa color crema, no llevaba corbata y tenía los dos primeros botones desabotonados, su mirada era fría hacia todas las chicas que le hacían uno que otro guiño para tratar de llamar su atención, claro que ninguna regresó con éxito alguno. El chico de cabellos negros azulados se encontraba más que aburrido, ahora se arrepentía de haber asistido. Mientras sus amigos hablaban de "trabajo", su mirada iba paseándose por toda la sala hasta que unos cabellos rosas llamaron su atención.

Y así era ahí estaba la chica que una vez vio en una cafetería, lucía un vestido negro por encima de las rodilla con unos suaves estampados de rosas por la parte de abajo, llevaba puesta una bincha delgada color negro en la cabeza dejando caer dos mechones graciosamente hacia su cara, estaba suavemente maquillada ya que no lo necesitaba, y usaba unas sandalias de tacones no muy altos, en pocas palabras no iba muy "lujosa" pero daba aires de elegancia y delicadeza. (N/A: gomen pero no soy buena describiendo ropa pero se hace lo que se puede nonU).

'Sakura' Por su mente pasó ese nombre por enésima vez en el día, la chica que le robaba la concentración estaba ahí parada sin saber con quien hablar, se notaba que recién llegaba. Se dirigió hacia la mesa de bocaditos tratando de llamar su atención ya que su orgullo Uchiha le impedía acercarse así de normal, sin embargo no duró mucho aquel orgullo y sobre todo por que un chico cabeza de hongo se había acercado a hablar con la chica de cabellos rosas (N/A: saben a quien me refiero verdad? XD Lee-kun).

Agarró a la primera chica que se le cruzó y comenzó a entablar una "conversación", pues la chica solo babeaba a cada palabra que decía el Uchiha. Tratando de hacerse notar pasó como 20 minutos hasta que por fin la música comenzó a sonar. Aprovechó cuando el cabeza de hongo se distrajo para jalarla suavemente pero con un toque demandante del brazo.

Sakura comenzó a bailar lentamente con aquel que le quitó una noche el sueño, reposó su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de este para susurrar…

"¿Qué pasó sientes celos de Lee-kun?" Sasuke sonrió ante este comentario al parecer si se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero sólo lo ignoraba para así ser ella la que llame la atención.

"Lo admito tal vez estuve un poco celoso" Acto seguido la acorraló hacía la pared que tenía más cerca, y es que mientras bailaban este la dirigía afuera de la pista de baile, "Pero ahora ya no" terminó diciendo mientras lentamente acercaba sus labios hacia los de ellas, los centímetros se volvieron milímetros, ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro el tiempo se detuvo para ellos y desaparecieron todos los demás, sus respiraciones chocaban, los labios lentamente se fueron rozando hasta quedar completamente sellados, la lengua de azabache fue abriendo paso entre los carnosos labios de la pelirosada, esta por su parte no se opuso y cuando recién sintió la lengua de este invadir su cavidad bucal comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos al igual que a su contraparte…

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora: Siii…lo sé… aunque ya haya escrito este fic y lo tenga guardado , me estoy demorando mucho…no hay excusa si sólo se trata de subir pero es que a veces se me olvida nnU… prometo subir más rápido los caps…pero déjenme rewievs para saber si vale la pena subirlo todo de nuevo ¿okis? Arigato a todos quienes leen este fic que me llevo noches de desvelo…SaYoNaRa!! Ja né!! Y cuídense!!


	4. Una entrega de amor

Notas: Hola, pues bueno diré que he leído los lindos reviews que me han dejado y eso me anima a subir los caps

**Notas: **Hola, pues bueno diré que he leído los lindos reviews que me han dejado y eso me anima a subir los caps. Así se me olvidaba este cap. Tiene lemon, y no se emocionen tanto que fue mi primer lemon por lo tanto no es una maravilla, sin embargo a las personas que se lo quieran saltar en medio del capítulo hay una advertencia diciendo desde donde comienza hasta donde termina, bueno eso nada más otra vez gracias por los lindos reviews y a disfrutar del cap.

**Capítulo 4: Una entrega de amor**

El ambiente entre ellos dos se estaba calentando, más de lo debido para ser más exacta, pero en ese momento no importaba, ya nada ni nadie importaba, las locas hormonas estaban haciendo acto de presencia, el calor de sus cuerpos se estaba elevando sin su consentimiento, la mente junto con el uso de razón se estaban nublando. Se separaron para mirarse directamente a los ojos, sus respiraciones estaban desiguales, el sabor de su boca estaba combinado con el del otro. Se quedaron un rato admirando la belleza del otro, preguntándose una y otra vez ¿por que lo hacían?

'¿Cómo es posible que me sienta así con ella si ni siquiera la conozco bien?' Pensó esto recordando como otras chicas iguales que ella y sin embargo tan diferentes se le habían ofrecido en bandeja de plata, por así decirlo, y a todas las ignoraba por igual, y ahora llegaba ella de la nada a su vida y cambiaba su manera de pensar y de actuar.

'¿Por qué me dejo seducir tan fácilmente con él?' una cuestión que quedó sellada en su mente, pues en efecto muchos chicos de buen porte habían querido salir con ella, sin embargo ella se excusaba con cualquier pretexto, simplemente no le llamaban la atención, y pobre de aquel que quisiera sobrepasarse con ella, en menos de un milisegundo terminaba estampado contra la pared más cercana que encuentre.

Así pasaron los minutos, que para ellos fueron horas eternas, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, como si en los ojos del otro fueran a encontrar la tan ansiada respuesta.

Sin embargo no pudieron quedarse así de inmóviles, pues "involuntariamente" la mano del azabache estaba que comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven de ojos verdes esmeralda. (N/A: ¬¬) Sus manos que antes estaban posadas en su estrecha cintura ahora vagaban por su espalda hasta perderse por debajo de sus caderas. Sakura soltó un suspiro ya no tenía mente para seguir preguntándose sobre sus acciones sólo la tenía para atender las sensaciones que provocaban en ella las caricias del azabache.

Sin embargo pararon de golpe, pues Sasuke se había acordado que no se encontraba en un buen lugar, miró a su alrededor acción que fue imitada por la chica de rosados cabellos. Para su suerte la sala estaba a oscuras con unas leves luces iluminando apenas el lugar, la música no permitía que se escuchase ni un sonido proveniente de ellos, pero eso no era razón para seguir en ese mismo lugar.

"¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa?" Preguntó en tono seductor Sasuke cerca del oído de la pelirosa, quien por dicha pregunta se sonrojó notoriamente, para después responder:

"Me parece perfecto" Contestó en la misma tonada de voz. A tal respuesta Sasuke se limitó a sonreír de lado, mientras le tomaba de la mano para salir del lugar.

Caminaban a paso lento entre la gente que seguían bailando, salieron de la lujosa mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Subieron al lujoso carro perteneciente al azabache para dirigirse a su casa-mansión.

El azabache conducía en silencio, y la pelirosa sólo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana con un hermoso sonrojo bañando sus delicadas mejillas. Era una situación incomoda sin embargo no iba dejar que el otro se enterase de su incomodidad, trataba de poner el semblante frío que le caracterizaba en su "trabajo". Sin embargo esto no pasó por alto al de orbes oscuras, quien se dio cuenta de la situación de su acompañante ya que el tampoco se sentía cómodo con lo que estaban a punto de hacer, no se conocían prácticamente, pero sentían que siempre debieron estar juntos; así que con ese pensamiento acarició la mano izquierda de la chica con su mano derecha para así tratar de tranquilizarla. La ojiverde volteó algo sorprendida ante el tacto para así poder mirar las muecas del azabache, su sorpresa aumento cuando vio que este también la miraba y le regalaba una sonrisa sincera, una de las que nunca le había mostrado a nadie, una que era sólo para ella; la cual la chica de cabellos rosados contestó con una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

Por fin el carro llegó a tan esperado destino, bajaron después de que el pelinegro guardase el carro en la cochera subterránea que contenía la mansión.

"Que hermosa es tu mansión" Dijo la chica completamente asombrada cuando entró.

"Si lo sé" Dijo con una sonrisa made-in-Uchiha.

"Que humilde" Contestó con sarcasmo ante la respuesta de su comentario.

Sin embargo el azabache no le dejó que dijese otro de sus comentarios sarcásticos pues la comenzó a besar con deseo, el cual fue contestado con la misma intensidad.

Mientras Sakura se perdía en el agradable sabor amargo combinado con un toque de dulce en la boca de su opuesto, no se dio cuenta de que el azabache la conducía hacia su dormitorio.

Así entre besos la tumbo de una manera no tan delicada en su cama.

ADVERTENCIA-LEMON

El azabache estaba encima de ella, la besaba fogosamente mientras sus manos se paseaban por el apretado vestido bajando así el cierre que se encontraba en la parte posterior de este. Las manos de Sakura estaban posicionadas detrás del cuello del azabache, con unos de sus dedos dibujaba círculos imaginarios en la parte de la espalda.

Sasuke abandonó los labios, a los que se había vuelto adicto, para ahora comenzar a recorrer con sus labios su cuello, aspiraba con viveza el refrescante y dulce aroma que desprendía ese cuello tan exquisito, mientras sus manos deslizaban lenta y enloquecedoramente el delicado vestido que portaba la ojiverde quien ahora enredaba sus dedos con los rebeldes mechones que se encontraban en la zona de la nuca.

"Mmmm…" Dejó escapar un suave gemido la joven de cabellos rosados al sentir que le hacían un chapetón en la zona de la clavícula y es que Sasuke no aguantó la tentación de dejarle marca a tan perfecta piel.

Las manos del ojinegro recorrían cada rincón del ahora desnudo cuerpo de la chica, se posaban en sus hombros para descender hacia sus bien formados pechos apretando con suavidad en los rosaditos pezones, siguió descendiendo pasando por la estrecha cintura y atascándose en las anchas caderas.

Ahora era su boca que recorría el bello cuerpo de la chica, sus labios pasaban entre los pechos de la ojiverde deteniéndose ahí para saborear con su boca el sabor de cada pezón; primero con el derecho, besaba, succionaba, lo recorría con su lengua y repitió el mismo procedimiento con el izquierdo, arrancando suspiro tras suspiro, gemido tras gemido de parte de la ojiverde que se perdían en un mar de nuevas pero agradables y placenteras sensaciones; bajaba ahora por el plano abdomen besaba cada zona que recorría deteniéndose en el ombligo, introduciendo juguetonamente su lengua dentro de este.

Sakura comenzó a masajear los musculosos hombros del azabache, como incitándole a que continué, sus ojos estaban semicerrados, un fuerte rubor bañaba sus pálidas mejillas, su respiración era dispareja.

"Mmmm…" soltó un gemido al sentir como el azabache hacía un caminito de saliva que pasaba por debajo de su vientre, sentía como una lengua traviesa se hacía paso a un lugar íntimo que antes nadie había recorrido.

Sasuke comenzó a succionar en la parte del clítoris degustando el sabor salado y ácido que este poseía, arrancando gemidos más sonoros que los anteriores, estuvo unos segundos más así hasta que se aburrió lamió dos de sus dedos para introducirlos en la virginal cavidad, dirigió su boca hasta los entreabiertos labios rosados que suspiraban sin cesar.

"¡Ah!" Dejó escapar un pequeño grito al sentir dos invasores ingresar a su interior, no pudo seguir emitiendo más sonidos de protesta pues fueron acallados con unos labios demandantes.

Sin embargo Sakura también quería participar, como pudo puso a Sasuke debajo de ella, se sentó sobres las caderas de este con cada pierna al lado de sus caderas, comenzó a masajear su bien formado torso (N/A: ¬) arrancando suaves suspiros de parte de este mientras simulaba una penetración cabalgando lentamente sobre ya casi el erecto miembro. Sin embargo el azabache no pudo aguantar más como pudo cogió a la pelirosa de las caderas y la sentó sobre su ya erecto miembro introduciéndolo de golpe en el interior de la chica.

"¡¡Ah!!" Resonó el grito de la chica por toda la oscura habitación, el ojinegro al escucharla paró de golpe.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó un poco preocupado, no quería lastimarla.

"Si…sólo no te muevas" Dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al gran invasor.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la ojiverde comenzó a moverse indicándole al azabache que ya le dolía menos. Así comenzaron un lento vaivén, ahora se podía escuchar un coro de gemidos acompasados. Cambiaron de posiciones ahora la ojiverde estaba en cuatro y era penetrada por el azabache lo más duro y profundo posible.

"¡Ah!...mas…duro…" Gemía con fuerza la de cabellos rosados.

"Mmmm… ¿así?...mmm" Preguntaba entrecortadamente el azabache con la voz ronca gracias a la excitación.

"¡Si!...así…mmm…más…mmm…" Decía entre suspiros y gemidos.

De repente llegó un punto donde sus sentidos se nublaron y llegaron por fin al tan ansiado éxtasis, haciendo que Sasuke liberara su esencia dentro de Sakura.

"¡Ah…Sasukeeeeeeeee!" Gritó la ojiverde.

"¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gritó el azabache.

Las piernas de la joven de cabellos rosados flaquearon dejándola caer sobre el mullido colchón que había sido testigo de esa noche de locura. El ojinegro se recostó al lado de la ojiverde posó un brazo alrededor de su cintura abrazándola posesivamente para después susurrar:

"Te amo…Sakura" Con esto dicho se quedó profundamente dormido…

FINAL DE ADVERTENCIA-LEMON

La luz del sol se filtraba por las tenues cortinas que había en la habitación, posándose así sobre el rostro de una bella joven de cabellos rosados. La cual con mucho pesar comenzó abrir lentamente los ojos, afinando la vista de vez en cuando. De repente sintió el abrazo posesivo que la rodeaba, abrió desmenuzadamente los ojos y las escenas de la noche anterior pasaron de forma extremadamente rápida por su cabeza. Un rápido y leve sonrojo pasó por sus mejillas, sintió como el cuerpo que la sujetaba recelosamente se movía un poco.

"Ohayo" Saludó el azabache mientras recostaba su mentón sobre el hombro de la pelirosa. La ojiverde se calmó más al escuchar la voz de su azabache. (N/A: ohayobuenos días)

"Ohayo" Respondió con una dulce voz mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a frente, se quedaron así unos minutos perdiéndose en las orbes del contrario, sin embargo no duró mucho pues el sonido de la puerta hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

"¡Ohayo otouto-baka!" Gritó un joven de cabellos negros y un poco largos amarrados en una coleta baja que ingresaba de golpe a la habitación del azabache. Fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar a dos cuerpos tapados sólo con una fina sabana y nada más. Los tres tenían los ojos como platos nadie reaccionaba hasta que… (N/A: por cierto no va haber itasaku por decisión del público xD)

"¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA ITACHI! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ENTRES SIN TOCAR ANTES!" Gritaba el azabache con una gran venita palpitante sobre la sien.

Itachi cerró la puerta lentamente, y apenas la tuvo cerrada tocó tres veces la puerta.

TOC, TOC, TOC (N/A: que efectos sonoros tan pobres UoU)

Sakura se sorprendió cuando el azabache con una venita más grande que la anterior se puso rápidamente los pantalones y una camisa para salir a golpear a su hermano mayor.

Fue tal la sorpresa del ojinegro al no encontrar a nadie detrás de la puerta.

'Ese maldito de Itachi siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas' Cerró los ojos para meditar pensar mejor 'Siempre con esa actitud aparentemente 'infantil' y pensar que cuando se dedica a 'trabajar' es la persona más fría que haya tenido el placer de conocer.' Terminó sus pensamientos con un suspiro pues sabía que Itachi actuaba así en la casa para despistar cualquier sospecha que se pudiese dar por parte de la servidumbre.

'Sin embargo no deja de ser algo realmente molesto' Y con este último pensamiento volteó para ver a la chica que lo había acompañado ayer por la noche.

"Ese era mi hermano mayor Itachi" Dijo el azabache a la joven ojiverde la cual asintió levemente pues nunca se le pasó por su cabeza que Sasuke tuviera un hermano algo infantil.

"¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?" Preguntó con su habitual tono.

"Claro" Respondió la de cabellos rosados con una tierna sonrisa, la cual provocó un gran sonrojo por parte del azabache quien al darse cuenta de su situación volteó para decirle…

"Te espero abajo" Dijo mientras salía del cuarto aún con su notable sonrojo.

Más no esperó encontrarse con su hermano mayor quien se recostaba sobre la pared que tenía al frente, tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con una mirada fría. Este también lo miró de la misma manera.

"Ten cuidado" Fue lo único que dijo para salir de ahí. Sasuke no dijo nada, no era necesario sabía perfectamente a que se refería; siguió su camino hacia la cocina para preparar algo rico que desayunar ignorando las quejas de la servidumbre que se dedicaba a eso.

Cuarto de Sasuke

Sakura estaba buscando sus ropas por toda la habitación, llevaba unos buenos cinco minutos tratando de encontrar más que nada la ropa interior.

'¿Por donde la habrá tirado Sasuke?' Se preguntaba mentalmente para después sonrojarse por tal pregunta.

Pasó otros buenos cinco minutos tratando de alcanzar la trusa que había caído en la parte superior de la cortina quedándose enganchada en el palo que la sujetaba (N/A: xD). Se había subido al escritorio para poder alcanzar y cuando iba a bajar se dio cuenta de que al lado de sus pies había un portafolio algo parecido como los que ella usaba e iba a cogerlo pues le había llamado la atención cuando…

TOC, TOC, TOC

"Sakura ya está listo el desayuno baja, desayunaremos en el patio" Era la voz de Sasuke desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Ya voy" Dijo volviendo a vestirse y salir de ahí pues extrañamente tenía mucha hambre.

En el Patio

En una pequeña mesa para cuatro le esperaba a la ojiverde un desayuno para reyes, y es que había de todo en la mesa, jugo de todos los sabores, huevo con tocino, panes dulces, biscochos, y mucho más.

Cuando la pelirosa bajó se le dibujó en el rostro una enorme sonrisa que hacía que Sasuke se sonrojara mucho más.

Durante el desayuno hablaban de sus gustos, más ni uno tocaba el tema de la familia ni del trabajo, pues sabían que si preguntaban el otro iba a preguntarle lo mismo

Terminado ya el desayuno el azabache la acompaño hasta su departamento, una vez allí le formuló una pregunta que la dejó, por así decirlo, fría.

"¿Te gustaría vivir en mi casa?" Fue la pregunta del azabache, y es que en ese momento no pensaba, sólo sabía que quería tener más cerca de la pelirosa, no le importaba el riesgo que corría al tener a alguien rondando en su casa.

"Te parece si lo pienso" Fue la respuesta junto con una sonrisa tierna a lo cual el azabache asintió para después despedirse con un beso en la boca y marcharse de ahí sin volver a voltear.

Continuará…

**Notas: **Espero que por lo menos les haya agradado y no se olviden de dejar reviews si quieren seguir leyendo ¿okis? xD!! Bueno muchas gracias SaYoNaRa!! Ja né!!


	5. 2 encuentro, una terrible descepción

Notas: Konochiwa

**Notas: Konochiwa!! Leí sus reviews y me animaron a subir este cap, espero lo disfruten…**

**Capítulo 5: 2° encuentro…una terrible decepción…**

"Te parece si lo pienso" Fue la respuesta junto con una sonrisa tierna a lo cual el azabache asintió para después despedirse con un beso en la boca y marcharse de ahí sin volver a voltear.

En el departamento

Se encontraba una joven pensando en las palabras de cierto azabache, que por así decirlo, le robaba el aliento; no sabía que responderle, pues si bien era cierto aceptaba que sentía cierta atracción hacia aquel joven de mirada fría y penetrante, pero de ahí hablar a tener algo más serio. No podía mentir la idea de vivir junto a él le fascinaba, pero también sabía los riesgos que esta idea contribuía si la aceptaba.

"¡Que horror de dilema!" Soltó esas palabras sin querer mientras se dejaba caer en su cama. Sus orbes verdes se paseaban por toda su habitación, desde la ropa a medio doblar posada en una silla, los zapatos regados por el suelo, su escritorio con su laptop sobre el, hasta el portafolio que se encontraba cerca de esta. Estancó su mirada en el manojo de hojas, no se acordaba donde había visto uno muy parecido al suyo, seguía tratando de recordar pero un sonido la distrajo…

RIN, RIN, RIN (N/A: sonido barato de celular)

"¿Diga?" Contestó cansadamente el ruidoso aparato.

"Frontuda" Respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Qué quieres Ino-puerca?" Preguntó con una leve venita palpitante y un tic en su ojo derecho.

"Nada frente de marquesina, sólo llamaba para avisarte que te envié un e-mail sobre el próximo paradero de Uchiha" Dijo esta con tono que expresaba la seriedad del asunto.

"Ahora lo reviso Ino-cerda" Dijo esto último para seguidamente cortar la llamada sin esperar respuesta de la rubia.

Dirigió su paso lentamente hacia su laptop, por lo menos el "trabajo, como ella lo suele llamar, desviaría un poco sus pensamientos. Mientras el computador portátil prendía inconcientemente sus sentidos y sus pensamientos vagaban hacia cierto azabache de la noche anterior. Prácticamente su personalidad había cambiado, y por ahora no podía asegurar si para bien o para mal, pues si bien era cierto ya no era la chica fría que sonreía verdaderamente en muy raras ocasiones, ya que aquel "trabajo" apagaba su sonrisa.

Una vez que estuvo en su bandeja de entrada comenzó a revisar todos los e-mails que tenía, uno por uno hasta llegar al, hasta ahora, más importante, que por lógica era el de Ino.

Dentro de los archivos adjuntos se encontraban gráficos que mostraban la ubicación exacta en la que estaría mañana el Uchiha. Una sonrisa difícil de interpretar se formó en sus labios mañana se iba a divertir…

Mansión Uchiha

En una sala muy lujosa, sobre un mueble mullido se encontraba un joven de cabellos con tonalidades azabaches, a simple vista se notaba que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pensando en todos los sucesos que había pasado junto con la pelirosa, estaba tan alejado del mundo exterior que no se dio cuenta que otro joven de mayor edad había ingresado a la gran sala.

"Sasuke" Dijo este con un tono de voz glacial.

El ojinegro se sorprendió levemente al escuchar la fría voz de su hermano, para él era imposible el no darse cuenta cuando una persona estaba cerca de él. Otra cosa que también lo sorprendió fue en la manera como lo llamó, no tanto por el tono si no el hecho de usó su nombre para llamarlo, ya que siempre lo llamaba "otouto" o simplemente le hablaba así no más, pero en muy raras ocasiones lo llamaba por su nombre, y en esas ocasiones había que tener cuidado.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Preguntó el más joven con un tono neutro, tratando de aparentar total normalidad.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes con esa joven?" Preguntó yendo directo al grano.

"¿Hm?" El azabache se hizo el desentendido, más no pudo evitar que un imperceptible sonrojo bañara sus pálidas mejillas. Más sólo esto bastó para que el de coleta sacara la conclusión más obvia.

"Sabes perfectamente lo conlleva llevar una relación con alguien como tú" Dijo mirándolo atentamente, cada movimiento muscular captado por sus ojos.

Sasuke no respondió, tampoco opinó ante la última declaración, sólo se limitó a levantarse del cómodo sillón para dirigirse a su cuarto donde tendría más privacidad para pensar en sus siguientes acciones. Dejando solo a Itachi con una mirada fija en él.

Cuarto de Sasuke

Hacia ya más de dos horas que estaba echado en su cama, su cuarto ya estaba arreglado, no había rastro de los sucesos de la noche anterior, lo único que quedaba eran los vagos recuerdo que aún rondaban por su mente confusa. Poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos, estaba algo cansado, y su actual estado de humor no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Llegó un momento donde el cansancio lo venció y se durmió con la imagen Sakura en la cabeza.

Estudio de música abandonado

-PoV Sasuke-

Son exactamente las 7:00 a.m. Hace una semana me encargaron de asesinar a un traficante de drogas que venía todos los domingos (N/A: hagámonos la idea que es un domingo nonU) aquí para guardar su mercancía que llegaba una hora antes.

Estoy en una especie de balcón oculto detrás de varios CDs de música sin utilizar esperando que mi presa traiga la última caja de esta semana. Lo veo asomarse con un bulto entre manos, claro está que se trataba de drogas. Mi presa comenzaba a verificar si todo estaba completo ignorando mi presencia.

Fue en ese entonces que decidí que ese era el momento perfecto para actuar, de uno de mis bolsillos de mis pantalones (N/A: llevaba el mismo traje de la vez pasada: unos pantalones negros holgados, un polo negro sin mangas, y su infaltable máscara para evitar que reconocieran su identidad.) saqué un kunai, me abrí un paso entre los viejos discos apunté con cuidado y con una rapidez normal en mi, se lo lancé en su corazón.

El hombre que sería de aproximadamente unos 50 años de edad, se tiró al suelo, un sonido de queja se escuchó de parte de este cuando mi kunai ingresó a su sucio cuerpo, más no duró mucho pues a los segundo ya no daba señales de vida.

-Fin PoV Sasuke.-

Un joven de 20 años bajó de un salto a la primera planta, cayó al suelo como si de un felino se tratase, sin darse cuenta que se dejaba al descubierto.

El sonido de un kunai atravesando el viento, más específicamente dirigiéndose hacia él, lo alertó de sobre manera. Lo esquivo con algo de dificultad, pues lo habían agarrado desprevenido.

Giró rápidamente para encontrarse con su atacante. Y que más era de esperarse, su atacante era nadie más ni nadie menos que la gran asesina Haruno. Sin embargo ni uno de estos dos asesinos esperaban encontrar sus miradas, ya que sin querer se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Fue ahí cuando sucedió, pronto reconocieron la mirada del otro, un mini flash back se formó en cada una de sus mentes, donde ellos aparecían mirándose intensamente a los ojos, después de esa noche de placer era imposible no reconocer la mirada del otro.

Inconcientemente retrocedieron un par de pasos, ambos se miraban intensamente.

'No puede ser…' Fueron los pensamientos de ambos.

Se quedaron parados contemplándose uno al otro, como queriendo aparentar que es la primera vez que ven esos ojos, queriendo negar un hecho que ya se daba por cierto.

Y como si se hubiesen leído la mente, ambos al mismo tiempo se quitaron las mascaras que cubrían su identidad.

Al percatarse que sus peores pesadillas eran 100 ciertas, una sensación horrible pasó por ambos corazones.

"Sakura" Nombró el nombre de la chica en un suave susurro.

"Sasuke" Nombró la pelirosada al joven que estaba delante suyo.

Cada uno escuchó el susurro del otro…

Continuará…

**Notas: Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado, y espero ansiosa sus opiniones, y ya saben sin review no hay cap, así que opinen plizzzz….jejeje ¿okis?, bueno nos leemos luego SaYoNaRa!!**


	6. Una decisión difícil

Notas: Siii…creop que me he demorada un poquito, pero es que se me van a complicar un poquito las cosas durante una semana, y no sé si por más tiempo, así que aquí les dejo el 6 capi, aunque los dejará con la intriga jejeje gomen por eso…

**Notas: **Siii…creop que me he demorada un poquito, pero es que se me van a complicar un poquito las cosas durante una semana, y no sé si por más tiempo, así que aquí les dejo el 6 capi, aunque los dejará con la intriga jejeje gomen por eso…

**Capítulo 6: Una decisión difícil **

"Sakura" Nombró el nombre de la chica en un suave susurro.

"Sasuke" Nombró la pelirosada al joven que estaba delante suyo.

Cada uno escuchó el susurro del otro, se perdieron en las orbes contrarias, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, por sus cabezas pasaron pensamientos llenos de inseguridad, frustración, decepción, tristeza, impotencia, una gran mezcla de sentimientos que nunca pensaron tener, o por lo menos no tan mezclados.

Así pasaron un par de minutos más, en total silencio, cada uno esperando un movimiento de parte del otro, cada uno tratando de dejar a lado todas sus emociones de lado, tratando de ignorar la pequeña grieta de sus corazones que comenzaba a agrandarse conforme pasaban los segundos; sin embargo se vieron obligados a dejar atrás todas sus confusiones, pues el sonido de varias patrullas juntas hicieron que ambos asesinos se alertaran, retrocediendo así algunos pasos lentamente sin dejar de mirarse para después retirarse por caminos opuestos.

PoV Sakura

Corría, huía, por segunda vez en mi vida huía, nunca pensé sentirme así de nuevo, así de débil, de vulnerable, dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos haciendo opacar mis prioridades.

Mis piernas seguían el rumbo que yo misma había marcado en caso de que fuese necesario la retirada, los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban considerablemente, y no tanto por la carrera que ahora estoy haciendo, sino por la "pequeña" sorpresa que me llevé hace sólo unos minutos, que para mí fueron horas eternas.

Mientras mis pasos aumentaban la velocidad, trataba de poner mis pensamientos y sentimientos en orden, sin embargo se me hacía una tarea imposible pues comencé a sentir leves mareos, haciendo que mi vista se nublara por instantes, esto me parece muy raro pues nunca me había sucedido algo parecido, a lo mejor son efectos de la impresión.

Mi respiración se iba agitando conforme iba avanzando, tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de cuanto había recorrido, prácticamente ya había llegado a mi meta, que era una casa abandonada donde suelo cambiarme de traje.

Entré por la ventana de un salto, seguí con paso rápido hasta poder divisar en la oscura casa una cama donde dejaba siempre mi mochila, sin más me tumbe ahí bocabajo permitiendo que algunos mechones rebeldes tapasen mis ojos, recosté mi cabeza sobre mis brazos mientras recuerdos vagaban por mi mente, pues el pensar que huía por segunda vez abrió una herida que yo misma creía olvidada, pero me di cuenta que me aún no lo superaba del todo…

Flash Back

Una pequeña de cabellos cortos y rosas corría con infinita alegría hacia su casa, que más que casa era un departamento, ya que su madre no podía costearse una casa, así que vivían en un pequeño pero cómodo departamento, total si era sólo para ellas dos estaba bien.

'¡Hoy viene Kabuto-kun!' Pensaba alegremente la niña de no más de 5 años. Un fino y delicado sonrojo adornaba sus lindas mejillas, y es que 'Kabuto-kun' era un joven de 20 años con una mirada que aparentemente expresaba ternura, este joven se había ganado el cariño y afecto de la pequeña Sakura, tanto así que se le podría llamar su primer amor platónico. El joven venía a su casa cada semana para 'visitarlas', es por eso que salió a toda prisa de la escuela para así poder estar más tiempo con él.

'¡Casi llego!' Pensaba feliz la ojiverde mientras subía a toda prisa por las escaleras. Cuando por fin estuvo en el piso donde vivía se dirigió a tocar la puerta, pero algo llamó su atención, la puerta estaba levemente entreabierta, lo cual extrañó a la niña de rosados cabellos. Dirigió su paso hacia la puerta con algo de temor e inseguridad, pegó delicadamente su oreja izquierda a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algún ruido, su temor se desvaneció por unos segundos cuando escuchó la voz del joven que le robaba el sueño, sin embargo la breve mueca de felicidad se vio desvanecida cuando escuchó sus palabras:

"¡¿TIENES EL DINERO?!" Preguntó este con un tono lleno de furia, la dulce voz que Sakura conoció alguna vez desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

"No, pero en una semana más te lo tendré listo, sólo te pido una semana más…" Se escuchó la débil voz de su madre.

"¡NO, YA NO TE QUEDA TIEMPO! ¡AHORA MISMO VAMOS A SALDAR DEUDAS!" Seguidas de estas palabras se escucharon claramente sonidos de golpes, y al final un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor de parte de la madre de Sakura.

"¡NOOOOO!" Gritó la niña de cabellos rosados mientras entraba empujando la puerta para ahora dejarla completamente abierta.

El cuadro que observó Sakura la dejó helada, por así decirlo, su madre estaba gravemente moreteada, una kunai estaba clavado en el pecho de la mujer provocando que así se formara un charco de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo inerte, y al lado de la imagen se encontraba Kabuto con una mirada despectiva hacia la madre de Sakura y una siniestra sonrisa decoraba su pálido rostro, haciendo, si era posible, la imagen más horrorosa. La ojiverde calló de rodillas, ya no podía aguantar su peso.

"Hija…vete…corre…huye…te quiero" Fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer hacia su única hija que era expectante de su muerte. La niña no se movió ni un milímetro, estaba petrificada, pero cuando escucho que unos pasos se dirigían hacia ella, se levanto lo más aprisa que pudo para salir de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Fin Flash Back

Meses después, cuando fui hallada por Tsunade, me contó que mi madre había hecho un pacto con Orochimaru, creador de la asociación Sharingan, este le había prestado una gran suma de dinero a mi difunta madre, y mandaba a Kabuto a cobrar la deuda cada semana, pero aparentemente Orochimaru se cansó de esperar y decidió que mi madre saldara las cuentas con su propia vida.

Mis lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos, pero esta vez si les permití salir, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba, hacía tiempo que no me desahogaba de toda la frustración que sentía; y es que decidí hacer a un lado mis sentimientos y emociones cuando se tratase de mi trabajo, pues soy una asesina de alto nivel, la más fría de la asociación Shinobi, no sentí remordimientos cuando prácticamente destruí familias matando a la cabeza de estas, me refiero al padre de familia y muy pocas veces la madre de familia, y otras veces a ambos dejando huérfanos a niños pequeños, pero ahora no sé como voy a lograr cumplir esta misión.

Lentamente siento que mis párpados me pesan, la vista se me nubla y caigo rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Fin PoV Sakura

PoV Sasuke

Iba corriendo a una velocidad impresionante mientras me quitaba el polo que llevaba para la misión cambiándolo rápidamente por una camisa azul marino que no me moleste en cerrar. Seguí corriendo con la mente en blanco, prácticamente estaba ido mi cuerpo se movía por si solo, hasta que pude divisar una limosina negra que me esperaba, sin perder ni un segundo más subí y le indique al chofer que arrancara.

Mi mirada se posó por la venta que estaba a mi derecha, observando con detenimiento el paisaje que esta me presentaba, de repente algo llamó mi atención, era un árbol que dejaba caer pétalos rosados suavemente al piso. Aquellos pétalos me hicieron recordarla, tan bella con la tez ligeramente pálida, los ojos verdes haciendo contraste con su fino cabello rosado, y una hermosa sonrisa decorando su ya perfecto rostro, el cual expresaba ternura, belleza y pureza…¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?! Ella es una asesina, y no cualquier asesina, ella es la asesina de la cual me tengo que deshacer… ¡Sasuke concéntrate!… ¡No te puedes enamorar de tu próxima victima!…Es más ni siquiera puedes enamorarte de alguien…ese sentimiento denominado 'amor' sólo hace que la personas se vuelvan más débiles, que dependan de la felicidad del otro para que tu puedas ser feliz. Un amargo recuerdo pasa por mi mente…

Flash Back

En una de las habitaciones de la clínica Konoha se encontraba un niño de cabellos azabaches, ojos negros y profundos, tez pálida, y delgada figura se encontraba junto a una niña de 6 años de castaños cabellos, ojos color miel, tez ligeramente morena y de delgada figura que reposaba en una de las camas que había por ahí. El niño sujetaba, con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, la pequeña mano de la niña.

"¡Por favor Tammy-chan quédate a mi lado!" Suplicaba el niño de ojos negros al borde del llanto.

"Ten por seguro que siempre estaré a tu lado Sasuke-chan" Le decía la pequeña castaña tratando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban de calmarlo.

"¿Lo prometes?" Preguntó con un aire de esperanza reflejado en sus orbes oscuras.

"Si… lo prometo" Decía mientras correspondía el toque de manos que llevaban hasta ese momento.

El sonido del aparato el cual indicaba que seguía con vida era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en la vacía habitación. Y es que la pequeña Tammy estaba al borde de la muerte, pues había nacido con una enfermedad sin cura pronosticando que su vida no sería larga, y así fue ya que sólo tenía 6 años de edad, como ya se mencionó antes, más esta no se quejaba ya que esos fueron los mejores 6 años que podía haber soñado vivir, y es que toda su vida la pasó con su mejor amigo Sasuke, el cual al igual que ella le hacía falta cariño. Y es que sus padres al igual que los de él siempre paraban fuera del país, y solo los veía una vez cada mitad de año. Lo que hacía que ambos pararan juntos siempre, dándose el amor que les hacía falta. Eran el uno para el otro, necesitaban del otro para ser feliz y sentirse queridos y apreciados por alguien.

El sonido del aparato se hacía cada vez más pausado anunciando que no quedaba mucho tiempo, ambos niños sabían que significaba.

El pequeño azabache comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de a poco. Y el agarre de manos se hacía cada vez más débil.

"Tammy-chan" Decía entre sollozos este al ver que los ojos de su querida amiga perdían el brillo y su tez se ponía cada vez más pálida.

"Sasu-chan" Dijo un hilito de voz mientras cerraba los ojos para ya no volver a ver la luz del sol.

El sonido del aparato se hizo escuchar por toda la clínica proclamando que el sufrimiento de una persona había cesado para siempre. El azabache lloró a mares mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su difunta amiga. Ahora se encontraba solo.

Pasaron los días y aquella brillante sonrisa que solía dar el pequeño Sasuke se extinguió y junto con ella el sentimiento del amor.

Fin Flash Back

Que tonto fui al pensar en que podías quedarte a mi lado, ese suceso me hizo comprender que en la vida estas solo, y que no puedes depender de nadie más que de ti mismo… Y es por eso que no fallaré esta misión.

Fin PoV Sasuke

1 semana después

Una chica de bellos ojos verdes ingresaba a su departamento, regresaba temprano de una fiesta que había tenido, la fiesta no fue gran cosa así que decidió irse lo más pronto posible.

Trató de encender la luz pero se dio cuenta que el interruptor había sido cortado, eso la sorprendió de sobremanera. Avanzó lentamente con cuidado por el estrecho pasillo, mirando siempre a todos lados por si había algún movimiento que implicase peligro.

No se dio cuenta ni como, ni cuando, pero en cuestión de mili segundos estaba contra la pared y con un cuchillo cerca de su yugular, de repente escuchó la voz que temía oír.

"Hola…Sakura… ¿me extrañaste todo este tiempo amor?" Le susurró una voz fría cerca de se oreja izquierda.

Continuará…

Notas: olvide agradecerles por sus lindos reviews y es que ando volada jejeje, bueno tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, nos leemos luego SaYoNaRa!! Ja Ne!! Dejen Reviews!


	7. ¿Estamos juntos en esto?

Notas de la autora: Gomen, en serio gomen, pero como lo dije ante sabía que me demoraría por algunos problemas que AÚN tengo

**Notas de la autora: Gomen, en serio gomen, pero como lo dije ante sabía que me demoraría por algunos problemas que AÚN tengo. En primera tengo que editar por segunda vez todos lo capítulos restantes ya que mi pobre computadora se murió. Y ahora los escribo en una cabina de Internet, lo cual no es nada cómodo. Bueno por fin pude digitar este espero lo disfruten, disculpen las molestias.**

Capítulo 7: ¿Estamos juntos en esto?"

-Hola…Sakura… ¿Me extrañaste todo este tiempo amor?- Dijo con una voz fría cerca de su oído izquierdo.

-Sasuke- Susurró por lo bajo la ojiverde, aunque su voz delataba su inseguridad, su mirada mostraba determinación, algo que desconcertó al moreno por breves segundos.

-Ohh vaya… al parecer te he hecho falta- Dijo el azabache con un tono amargo grabado en su voz.

Con un rápido movimiento la joven ojiverde hizo que ambos cambiaran de lugar, haciendo que esta vez sea el pelinegro quien se encuentre contra la pared y con una cuchilla apuntando a una zona del cuello.

¿Y qué tal tú cariño, te hice falta?- Preguntó con el mismo tono de voz antes usado por el azabache.

-Como no crees, mi vida- Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado- ¿Qué esperas? Acaba ya- finalizó con un tono de voz demandante, como si de una orden se tratase.

Sakura no dijo nada, más tampoco hizo algún movimiento que tentara contra la vida de su "víctima". Sólo atinó a estrechar con la mirada al joven delante suyo. Era cierto, tenía que acabar con su misión, debía asesinar al Uchiha, eso es lo que tenía que hacer, era una asesina de alto rango, no sentía ni el más mínimo remordimiento al asesinar familias, y ahora que tenía que asesinar a otro asesino venían a invadirle las dudas y la culpa ¡que irónico momento! Sin embargo sabía que este no era cualquier asesino, este era la única persona que logró entrar en su corazón después de haber iniciado esta "carrera".

-Tsk- Fue el único sonido que produjo su boca antes de apretar el agarre sobre la cuchilla, como quien se prepara para lanzar el último golpe. Y fue cuando sucedió.

El ojinegro al ver que la pelirrosada iba a atacar, cerró los ojos instintivamente, para luego sentir como una sensación de calma se expandía por toda su alma, ya que aparentemente él no iba a ser el que le hiciera daño a la joven que le robó el corazón. Más no duró mucho al no sentir el frío metal penetrar en su pálida piel, como se supone que debía de ser. Abrió los ojos para observar lo ocurrido, y se dio con la sorpresa de que la cuchilla estaba clavada en el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, impidiéndole, en cierto modo, la posibilidad de realizar movimiento alguno.

-Kuso- Susurró entre dientes, y es que simplemente no podía acabar con él así como así. Bueno, ni modo, tendría que poner en marcha el plan "B". El cual era nada más ni nada menos que salir huyendo.

El joven Uchiha al ver las intenciones de la Haruno, se deshizo rápidamente del agarre del cual era preso. Y a una velocidad impresionante logró traspasar a la pelirrosada impidiéndole escapar por la puerta de entrada, pues este la bloqueó con su peso.

-'Kuso…es rápido…tendré que usar la ventana'- Pensó mientras corría al lado contrario, y no es que planeara lanzarse del décimo tercer piso con la loca idea de caer de pie, sino que como todo asesino debe tener más de una vía de escape en su vivienda. Y esta era una escalera algo pegada a la pared, camuflada con el color de la fachada del edificio en donde vivía. Esta escalera que se encontraba afuera, se encontraba en un lugar no muy visible, para ser más precisa sólo se podía ver desde un solo ángulo desde afuera, impidiendo asó que la gente que transitaba por las calles la viera escapar de una situación en apuros.

Ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, iba a sacar la otra mitad, pero unos fuertes brazos la jalaron con algo de brusquedad provocando que cayera encima del autor de su caída. Se miraron por breves minutos a los ojos, perdiéndose en las orbes del contrario, sintiendo sensaciones que se auto prohibieron a volver a sentir. Sus rostro lenta e inconcientemente se acercaban para así poder anular el espacio que separaba a sus labios.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó la joven rompiendo de paso la romántica escena que se iba a montar. Había sentido un fuerte hincón en la zona baja del vientre.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó el azabache tratando de ocultar el tono de preocupación que florecía en su voz, a la vez que sujetaba a la joven de encima suyo por la cintura.

-No, es so… ¡Auch!- No terminó de decir, pues al tratar de moverse con la intención de levantarse, el fuerte hincón hizo su aparición por segunda vez.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Preguntó el ojinegro con la preocupación a flor de piel, sin querer llegar a mostrarla, pues aparte de ser un asesino insensible, tenía su orgullo que no le permitía preocuparse por nadie, más que por sí mismo. Sin embargo internamente no podía dejar de preguntarse si llegó a lastimar a la joven pelirrosada que yacía encima suyo.

-Si, no es nada…- Decía haciéndose la fuerte, y no era de sorprenderse, ya que ella no mostraba debilidad a meno que sea real y urgentemente necesario. Pero todos estos pensamientos fueron cortados al notar que las punzadas en su vientre se intensificaban más, llegando a se realmente insoportables, también pudo sentir cono un dolor palpitante se centraba en la parte de su cabeza provocando que su visión se nublara alertando de un posible desmayo.

-No estas bien- Dijo más afirmando que preguntando a lo que ponía una de sus pálidas manos en la zona de frente de la chica de bellos ojos esmeraldas- ¡Estas que ardes en fiebre!- Dijo como reclamándole algo, pero al darse cuenta de su error trató de enmendarlo- Te llevaré a un hospital- Finalizó la "conversación" mientras la tomaba en brazos estilo nupcial. No hizo caso a los breves y cansados reclamos de la joven por que la soltase.

En un hospital

Sentado en una banca, se encontraba un joven azabache, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y ubicadas en la zona del mentón para servir de apoyo para este. Su mirada estaba clavada en un punto fijo de aquella muerta sala. Sus pensamientos se encontraban divagando entre sus recuerdos. Y aunque no lo demostrase, aquel semblante frío y serio era uno de preocupación.

Hace ya más de una hora que se encontraba esperando, y se acuerda perfectamente como había entrado abruptamente en aquel centro público exigiendo que atiendan a la joven que yacía inconciente en sus fornido brazos. Una enfermera trató de clamarlo en ese momento, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ellos se iban a encargar de la joven.

Soltó un suspiro, se sentía impotente al solo poder esperar, sentía muy en el fondo que la actual situación de la ojiverde era en parte su culpa ¿Y por qué no la dejó allí? Tal ve y con un poco de "suerte" la muchacha se moría por sí sola. Más Sasuke Uchiha, no era ese tipo de personas que necesitan un malestar físico por parte de su víctima para poder acabar con ella, si eso debía de ser, cuando la pelirrosada se recupere acabaría entonces con ella, dando por concluida su misión.

-Puede pasar, joven- La voz suave de una de las enfermeras rompió el enlace de todos sus pensamientos haciendo de paso que recobrara su postura.

Entró a la pequeña, pero cómoda habitación, ignorando rotundamente la lasciva mirada que le envió la misma enfermera que le otorgó el permiso de entrada. Allí dentro se encontraba una mediana cama, de pálidas y frías sábanas. Quien la ocupaba era nadie más ni nadie menos que la joven asesina, usaba un camisón largo del mismo color que el de las sábanas, propio de un hospital. A su costado, sentada en una silla, se encontraba una mujer madura que observaba con algo de aburrimiento unos papeles entregados hace unos segundos por otra enfermera. Esa imagen, sin querer, le trajo recuerdos de su pasado, que se juró nunca más recordar, recuerdos dolorosos que invadían su conciencia.

- Usted es el joven Uchiha ¿cierto?- Preguntó la doctora rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había formado desde la llegada del azabache sin levantar la mirada de los papeles.

-Si- Respondió seco ante la cuestión el aludido.- ¿Qué le sucede a Sakura?- Preguntó calmado, aunque por dentro su corazón dolía, dolía al ver esa escena, y dolía más al saber que él podría ser el posible causante del estado de la pelirrosa.

Fue en ese momento que la doctora levantó la vista, se paró de su silla, y miró fijamente al ojinegro con un semblante algo incrédulo.

-No tiene ni idea ¿verdad?- Dijo con voz cansina, reflejando el cansancio de sus años.

-Es por eso que le estoy preguntando- Decía mientras trataba de controlarse, estaba perdiendo la paciencia por la preocupación que llevaba sobre los hombros, y los acertijos y enigmas no le iban muy en estas situaciones.

La especialista en medicina sólo atinó a afilar la mirada, casos como estos tenía por montones, sabía que no era el primero en tratarla con un toque de agresión, y mucho menos el último. Más continuó.

-Al revisar a la joven, pude notar ciertos síntomas que se dan en un solo caso: el embarazo- Dijo observando fijamente las reacciones del joven, el cual abrió de sobremanera los ojos ante la última palabra mencionada por la médica.- Más no se puede estar seguro hasta realizar los debidos exámenes – Continuó sin perder detalle de cada una de las reacciones del ojinegro.- Y he aquí los resultados – Dijo alzando una de sus manos que sujetaban los papeles que antes estaba leyendo.

-… ¿y? – Preguntó algo ansioso, sin saber la razón de su propia actitud.

-El resultado es positivo – Dijo mientras re-leía algunos párrafos del documento.- Felicidades, hace unas dos semanas que está en cinta, por lo cual es la razón de los profundos mareos que padece, su estado es delicado, parece que la hubieran tirado desde el interior de un carro.- Dijo tratando de hallar alguna reacción por parte del azabache que mostrara signo de culpa, más este seguía con la misma expresión desde que mencionó la palabra "embarazo". Soltó un suspiro, ellos ya eran otro caso.- Hay que cuidarla mucho, su actual estado es delicado, los síntomas pueden aumentar como empeorar, es por eso que es necesario que la comprenda, esta es una etapa delicada.- Dijo a lo que le entregaba los papeles al joven, quien al hacer contacto con las hojas reaccionó volviendo de un golpe a la realidad.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que yo soy el padre?- Preguntó demandante, como tratando de convencerse a si mismo de sus propias palabras.

Y he ahí la pregunta de siempre, común en estos casos. En esos casos cuando el padre no quiere aceptar el hecho de que va a tener un hijo o hija.

-Ese no es de mi incumbencia, al ser usted la persona que la ha traído es porque debe ser algo de ella, y no es así tampoco es mi problema. Si me disculpa tengo otros asuntos que atender.- Dijo abandonando de paso la sala, dejando a la pareja sola.

El ojinegro se dejó caer en la silla que una vez fue usada por la doctora, estaba emocionalmente exhausto, no estaba preparado para una noticia así. Inconcientemente su mirada se clavó en la joven, para después pasarla en punto fijo que era el vientre, y aunque este era plano no faltaba demasiado para que este se hiciera notar ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? No podía matarla sabiendo que espera un hijo, y peor aún si es un hijo suyo. Tampoco la iba a dejar a su suerte como lo hicieron prácticamente sus padres con él. No, por ningún motivo iba a cometer los mismos errores que cometieron sus padres. Aún recuerda el pequeño juramente que se hizo a sí mismo, que si llegaba a tener hijos, estaría con ellos aunque le costase caro.

Se paró del asiento para acercarse a la joven. Con delicadeza retiró algunos mechones rosados del bello rostro de la joven. Soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad y una sincera sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro.

- Hm - Fue el leve gemidito que escapó de los finos labios de la joven. Los ojos esmeraldas hicieron su aparición después de unos breves parpadeos. Lo primero que vislumbró la ojiverde fue la sincera sonrisa que prácticamente le mandó el azabache.- ¿Sasuke? – Preguntó con voz cansina. Pero al darse cuenta del donde, del cuando, del como y sobretodo del quien, enderezó rápidamente, en posición de defensa ignorando una nueva punzada en su vientre, cosa que no pasó por desapercibida por el azabache.

- Sakura – Dijo borrando la sonrisa y con voz fría. – Estás embarazada -

Continuará…

**Notas: ¿Qué tal espero les haya gustado? Estoy muerta y deprimida. Espero ansiosa sus reviews para mejorar mi estado de humor, háganme saber cualquier cosa. Arigato por todo nos vemos más adelante. Ja ne!! xD!!**


	8. Decisión Final

**Notas de la autora: **¿Cómo han estado todo este tiempo? Espero no quieran matarme por tardar tanto. ^^U . Pero aquí les traigo el 8º cap, el fic ya está por terminar ¡Que emoción!

Así, quería agradecerles sinceramente sus reviews, muchos tuvieron mensajes de apoyos que me ayudaron a salir a delante. Y pues ahora me tienen devuelta con el mismo ánimo de antes dispuesta a escribir hasta el cansancio.!!! Ya no los molesto más, he aquí el el cap tan esperado. Enjoy it!

**Capítulo 8: "Decisión Final"**

- Sakura – Dijo borrando la sonrisa y con voz fría – Estás embarazada –

…

"_Sakura…estás embarazada"_

…

"_Estás embarazada"_

…

"_Embarazada"_

…

- ¡¿Na-nani?! – Preguntó con dificultad la joven pelirosada. Aún su cerebro se negaba a captar el significado de estas palabras juntas.

- Como lo escuchaste; estás embarazada – Dijo el azabache a lo que se sentaba en una de las sillas de por ahí. Pasando su mirada sobre el sucio cristal que daba hacia la calle. - ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó como si nada.

'_¿Qué piensas hacer?' _Esa pregunta tenía un significado a fondo. Aún no terminaba de creérselo. La noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Se suponía que las pastillas anticonceptivas que Tsunade les hacía tragarse mensualmente deberían haber evitado esto. Más en el fondo realmente estaba feliz por esperar un hijo de Sasuke. Siempre quiso ser madre, pero con el "trabajo" que tenía veía las cosas muy verdes (Monik-chan: quiero decir lejanas, hasta incluso imposibles n-n) Y mejor aún si este provenía de la persona que ama.

Inconcientemente sus manos vagaron por su vientre, dando un signo de protección. _'¿Qué piensas hacer?' _Otra vez aquella pregunta invadió su cabeza. Era claro que no iba a abortar. Siempre estuvo en contra del aborto, e irónicamente a pesar de ser asesina en serie, veía como un acto imperdonable el que una madre matase a su propio hijo en su vientre. En ese momento el agarre sobre su vientre se intensificó. No. Por nada en el mundo abortaría.

- No abortaré – Dijo con voz severa la de ojos esmeraldas.

Ambos personajes se miraron. A pesar del frío de sus miradas había una pequeña conexión que animaba al otro a seguir adelante. Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos. Y cuando el joven albino vio la seguridad en las palabras de la menor sonrío de medio lado, ocultando así sus verdaderas emociones.

- Entonces no queda nada más que hacer – Dijo cerrando los ojos sin borrar la altanera sonrisa que estaba impresa en su perfecto rostro. Se paró y seguidamente se dirigió lentamente hacia la camilla en donde descansaba la bella joven.

Sakura al ver como el joven ojinegro se acercaba a ella, hizo ademán de estar en guardia, lista para una pelea si fuese necesario. Cosa que sólo era actuación, ya que por más que quisiese no pondría en peligro la vida de su bebé en una pelea. Más para su sorpresa el único movimiento realizado por el azabache fue el de posar su pálida y tibia mano sobre una de sus suaves mejillas, acariciándola afectuosamente, para finalmente depositar un suave y casto beso sobre esta.

- Adiós, cuídate a ti y a nuestro bebé también – Susurró después del breve beso para poder retirarse de la pálida y muerta habitación.

- … ¿ah? – Fue lo único que pudo dictar su confundida mente.

Aquella acción estaba fuera del frívolo carácter del azabache que ella creía conocer. Más su ensimismamiento no duró mucho pues una nueva voz hizo su aparición.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor Haruno-san? – Preguntó la suave voz de una enfermera. - ¿Ya se fue el joven que la acompañaba? – Preguntó dudosa al sólo ver a la joven reposando tranquilamente sobre la camilla.

- Si…ya se fue – Respondió con cansina voz.

La enfermera al escuchar la respuesta de la joven se permitió entrar completamente a la habitación, agradeciendo mentalmente a Kami-sama el que el Uchiha-kun ya se hubiese ido; ya que ella fue una de las enfermeras que tuvo que intervenir para que este no causase un lío al momento de entrar al centro de salud.

La joven pelirrosada veía como la nueva intrusa dejaba sobre la metálica mesita que yacía a su lado derecho una bandeja con un tazón de sopa barata y unas cuantas galletas saladas junto a un vaso de agua.

- Si quiere puede pasar la noche aquí – Decía la joven enfermera de negro y cortos cabellos sujetos en una baja cola de caballo. – Uchiha-san ya se encargó de costear todo lo necesario para su estadía aquí todo el tiempo que usted lo necesite. – Continuó a lo que sacaba más sábanas de uno de los cajones de la habitación y los situaba a los pies de la cama.

- No es necesario – Respondió la joven paciente a lo que bajaba los pies de la cama con ademán de levantarse. - ¿Dónde están mis ropas? – Preguntó fijándose que llevaba puesto un largo y pálido camisón.

- ¿Está segura, Haruno-san? – Preguntó no muy convencida la enfermera al ver el estado de la joven ojiverde.

- Si – Respondió a lo que se paraba completamente con algo de dificultad, más con la seguridad impregnada en sus actos.

La pelinegra suspiró en forma de resignación, para luego sacar las nombradas prendas de uno de los cajones distinto del cual sacó las sábanas.

- Aquí tiene – Dijo extendiéndole la ropa la joven trabajadora.

- Arigato – Respondió con una cansada sonrisa mientras cogía sus vestimentas.

- Llámeme si llega a necesitar algo – Dijo la enfermera mientras abandonaba la habitación de aire muerto.

- Hai – Respondió la internada.

La ojiverde comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, no tenía idea de cuan cansado sería su tiempo de gestación, pero si sabía que saldría adelante, ahora tenía una razón para salir adelante.

**---Mansión Uchiha--- **

- ¡¿Qué tal otouto-baka?! – Fue lo primero que escuchó al poner un pie dentro de la lujosa mansión.

- Urusai Itachi, no estoy de humor – Respondió el aludido.

El mayor de los Uchiha observó como su "otouto-baka", como así lo denominaba él, entraba y se dirigía directamente hacia la sala de estar para dejarse caer en uno de los mullidos muebles que se encontraban esparcidos elegantemente sobre la amplia habitación.

- Demo otouto-baka, tú nunca estás de humor – Reclamó infantilmente el pelilargo.

Ahora era Sasuke quien observaba fijamente a su aniki. No importa cuanto tiempo pasase, nunca terminaría de creer que aquel sujeto de infantil carácter es uno de los mejores asesinos a nivel nacional y talvez, sólo talvez a nivel mundial.

- ¿Por qué regresaste tan tarde? – Preguntó serio el mayor.

- Tenía trabajo que hacer – Respondió seco el menor.

- ¿Hasta las 4:00 de la madrugada? – Preguntó suspicaz, no le gustaba que lo tomasen por tonto.

- Tú eres un asesino bien reconocido por su desempeño a la hora de trabajar, tú más que nadie debería saber cuales son los horarios más prudentes para matar – Dijo evitando la mirada inquisidora del mayor a toda costa. Sabía perfectamente que si había contacto visual, este probablemente lo descubriría.

- Si…supongo – Dijo no muy convencido de la vaga, pero verdadera, justificación.

El pelilargo se quedó observando atentamente a su hermano menor, trataba de encontrar, por medio de sus expresiones, algún indicio que le dijese que es lo que tramaba y guardaba con gran recelo. Y aunque la expresión era sólo una, sabía muy en el fondo que algo rondaba por su cabeza. Anduvo así por 15 segundos más hasta que su vista captó algo. Estrujó la mirada. Un fino cabello rosa estaba posado en el antebrazo derecho de su otouto, su llamativo color resaltaba orgullosamente de entre el fondo negro del propio traje.

- Estuviste con ella – Soltó de repente. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

El azabache no contestó, sólo se limitó a abrir levemente los ojos en signo de sorpresa. Luego esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

- _'A un Uchiha no se le escapa nada' _– Pensó recordando la común frase que utilizaba se padre las pocas veces que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo.

Itachi al ver aquella sonrisa frunció el seño. Algo no andaba bien.

- Sé de tu misión Sasuke, no te conviene acercarte más a esa chica si no es para trabajar – Dijo más serio que nunca. No quería perder a su otouto-baka, era el único de su familia que realmente apreciaba fuera de máscaras.

El albino afiló la mirada para luego levantarse. Caminó en dirección a la escalera para dirigirse a su habitación.

- Sé lo que hago – Dijo al aire, más sabía a la perfección que Itachi si lo había escuchado.

El mayor, apenas sintió que se hallaba solo, soltó un resignado suspiro. Hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Su hermano era terco, terco como una mula, terco como un Uchiha. Era el tipo de personas que jamás echaba para atrás ninguna de sus palabras. Si llegara a encontrar a una persona que hiciera que el menor de los Uchiha se rectificara en algo que haya dicho o hecho, la idolatraría como si se tratase del nuevo Mesías, ya que era para él un hecho imposible de realizar. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que su hermano no se equivocase.

**---En el departamento de Sakura---**

En la pequeña sala de estudio se encontraba, en la única silla existente ahí, nuestra pelirrosa protagonista. Descansando y tratando de disfrutar a lo máximo toda la comodidad que la suave silla de escritorio le ofrecía amablemente. La laptop estaba encendida, y esta descansaba sobre el escritorio de segunda mano. Aquel moderno aparato le había hecho recordar que aún tenía una misión que completar. Y ella estaba ahí, media-echada, recorriendo todo el lugar con la mirada, y sobándose levemente las sienes. Si quería salir adelante por su bebé, tendría que acabar con el padre de este. La simple idea hizo que un sentimiento de repulsión y odio hacia sí misma la invadiera.

- ¡No! ¡Yo no podría ma- No llegó ni siquiera a terminar su frase. Se había atragantado con sus propias palabras. Lo único que había logrado sacar de su confundida mente fue que realmente amaba a ese hombre. A ese hombre de azabaches cabellos, de negros y penetrantes ojos, de suave y nívea piel, de sonrisa prepotente y auto-eficiente.

Suspiró resignada. ¿Qué iba a hacer consigo misma? ¿Qué iba a hacer con él?

_¿Qué iba a hacer? _

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio rebuscando ideas en su cabeza, y por ende encontrando agradables momentos vividos con el azabache, desde el momento en que se conocieron hasta las últimas palabras de este.

_- Adiós, cuídate a ti y a nuestro bebé también –_

Que raro, curiosas palabras, eso más bien sonaba a despidida.

…

…

Abrió de sobremanera los ojos, su mirada estaba bañada de puro terror.

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta. El azabache se estaba despidiendo indirectamente de ella, y ella no fue lo suficientemente lista para caer en cuenta de sus palabras.

Sasuke se iba a entregar para así poder poner a salvo su vida, y por efecto la del bebé que guardaba recelosamente entre sus entrañas.

- ¡Noo! – Gritó alzando una mano inconcientemente, como si así fuese a evitar lo que estaba más que claro.

Sasuke ya había tomado una decisión, y ella también.

**Continuará…**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero realmente haya sido de su agrado, y también espero comentarios para saber si vale la pena re-tomar la historia y que esta no quede en el aire.

Muchas gracias a todos! Jane!


	9. Peligrosa persecución, última oportunidd

**N. A.: **Actualicé rápido O.O!! Wiii y todo gracias a mis vacaciones, y a la inspiración que burbujea inquietantemente dentro de mí!!! Disfruten a lo que vendría a ser el último capítulo.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Peligrosa persecución, última oportunidad"**

_- ¡Noo! – Gritó alzando una mano inconcientemente, como si así fuese a evitar lo que estaba más que claro._

_Sasuke ya había tomado una decisión, y ella también._

Por ningún motivo iba a permitir que el azabache muriera. No, no lo haría. Y a pesar de que esa sería la solución más fría y segura, preferiría seguir huyendo a que perderlo definitivamente. Sabía perfectamente que era vivir sin un padre, y no tenía planeado el mismo futuro para su bebe.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Estaba sentada en su cuarto de estudio, a quien sabe cuanta distancia del albino, sin saber su paradero, ni lo que planeaba para darle _fin_ a esta estúpida persecución.

_- Cálmate Sakura…y piensa fríamente –_ Pensaba así tratando de calmarse lo antes posible para ganar la mayor cantidad de tiempo. Vamos, y es que tantos años siendo asesina, y pensando fríamente las cosas antes de cometerlas, tenía que tener algo positivo tanta experiencia vivida ¿no?

Observó el reloj en forma de oso que colgaba vagamente en una de las paredes de pálido color, siendo este lo único que le daba vida a la fría habitación. Son las 12:45 a.m. ¿Qué podría hacer el azabache a estas horas para atentar contra su vida? Era más que obvio que él no se suicidaría por sus propios medios, ya que eso no serviría de nada. Para acabar con parte del problema sería necesariamente que uno de los dos se entregase, ya sea a su propia organización, o en defecto a la enemiga. Sólo así quedaría registrada la muerte de un asesino. Y todo esto porque ambas organizaciones habían tomado como el exceso de tiempo sin resultados como una traición.

Lo más seguro es que el azabache fuese a su organización, dando por entendido que este desconocía la ubicación de la otra.

- Muy bien ya tenemos dos pistas claves…sé que planea hacer, y también sé a donde planea llevar a cabo su plan…son dos pistas que no dejan de ser inservibles ¡Kuso! – Gritó exasperada viendo como todo su razonamiento se multiplicaba por cero. Ya que tomando en cuenta que ella también desconocía la ubicación de la asociación Sharingan.

Ni modo. Sí quería lograr salvar al azabache tendría que ir hasta su casa rogando que este aún no halla salido.

**---Mansión Uchiha---**

Son las 12:45 a.m.

Sasuke observaba con aborrecimiento como el segundero se paseaba a rítmico movimiento por toda el área del negro reloj. Y a pesar de la aburrida expresión que estaba impresa en su perfecto rostro, nada le quitaba la leve angustia que sentía por dentro.

Lo que va a cometer podría ser bien catalogado como un acto suicida. Lo cual el siempre tomó como un acto de cobardía. Iba contra todos sus principios.

-_ Demo lo haré por ella…y por nuestro niño – _Pensaba nostálgico, tragándose así todo su orgullo. _Ella lo vale. _Pensó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la espaciosa cochera que tenía su vivienda.

Entró en su elegante auto negro, colocó las llaves y encendió el vehículo. Se aseguró que su aniki no lo vigilara y se marchó hacia su destino.

**---Mansión Uchiha---**

Son las 1:15 a.m.

Observaba desesperada su reloj de pulsera. Le había llevado veinte minutos llegar en taxi hasta tan fina residencia, y otro diez revisar toda la residencia. Y a pesar que le gritaba al chofer que conduciera más rápido, no sirvió de nada.

Se había asegurado de infiltrarse a la "modesta vivienda", burlando así todos los modernos y carísimos sistemas de seguridad, que déjenme aclarar que no son pocos. Pero aún así el azabache no se encontraba en ningún lado de aquella gigante residencia.

No había duda, a menos que al protagonista de su desvelo y desesperación se le hubiese dado por jugar a las escondidas con el hermano mayor de este, era claro que el ya se había retirado hacia Sharingan.

_¿Qué voy hacer ahora?_

Cogió sus cabellos medianamente largos con desesperación. Aquel estúpido sentimiento la embargó, logrando así que sus sentidos se entorpecieran.

- Veo que no encontraste a mi otouto-baka – Dijo una voz seria y masculina desde atrás suyo.

- ¿Ah? – Preguntó con los ojos levemente desorbitados. No esperaba encontrar al mayor aquí.

- No pierdas tiempo, ve por él. Esta es la dirección. – Le entregó un pedazo de hoja que mostraba claras y precisas indicaciones de cómo llegar, y hasta como burlar el sistema de seguridad. Sakura lo observó anonada. – Es mi otouto, y lo quiero vivo, o sino te las verás conmigo – Dijo frío pero con una sonrisa de superioridad plantada en su rostro.

Sakura simplemente le agradeció el gesto con una débil sonrisa. Se notaba a leguas que Uchiha Itachi quería a su _hermanito_.

- Arigato Uchiha-san – Y sin esperar nada de este salió corriendo en busca del padre de su bebe.

**---Asociación Sharingan---**

- ¡¿Cómo que planeas rehusarte a cumplir con tu trabajo?! – Exclamó enojado el viperino. Se sentía traicionado.

- Como lo has oído Orochimaru, no lo voy hacer – Contestó sin más el menor.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?! – Exigió el dueño de aquella asociación.

A pesar de los buenos negocios y años de puro gozo, hoy las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos con la Asociación Sharingan, su mejor asesino lo estaba abandonando.

- No es algo que realmente te incumba, de todas maneras las reglas no cambiarán – Contestó mordaz.

- …grr… - Gruño con rabia ante la respuesta del menor. – Tienes razón, las reglas no cambiarán. Espero que hallas disfrutado tu vida, Sasuke-kun – Terminó diciendo esto con una sonrisa malévola, aunque en el fondo le dolía perder tan buen _material_; para luego presionar un botón rojo que estaba protegido por un pequeño cristal. – Vamos Sasuke-kun, corre que te atrapan – Las sirenas sonaban por toda el área, y Sasuke, ni gordo ni perezoso, salió disparado hacia la salida.

**---En otro lugar de la misma Asociación--- **

- Kuso – Dijo Sakura al oír todas las sirenas encendidas. Sin duda Sasuke ya había puesto su plan en marcha, y los empleados de Sharingan cumplirían con su trabajo eliminando la vida de este.

Comenzó a correr por los extensos pasillos que en ese momento no parecían tener fin, siendo iluminados estos por una luz rojiza que parpadeaba sincronizada. Sus pasos eran largos y rápidos, pero sin embargo hoy le parecía que iba demasiado lento.

Las lágrimas corrían incesantes por sus sonrojadas mejillas producto del llanto. La desesperación la había embargado por completo, nunca se sintió tan cerca de la muerte como se sentía en este mismo momento, a pesar de no ser ella la perseguida. Ahora ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Cuántas posibilidades existían realmente del que azabache siguiese aún vivo?

_- Él es fuerte –_ Pensó tratando de reconfortarse un poco para seguir con desesperada búsqueda.

Dobló en la esquina a la izquierda. Escuchó varios pasos sonando persistentes entre los muros de blanco color. No debía estar lejos.

Y fue cuando lo vio. Un joven hombre de cabellos azabaches corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ella. Su corazón se saltó un pálpito. La expresión que el joven hombre poseía era de pura sorpresa y clara frustración.

Observó detrás de él, allí atrás era seguido por dos hombres vestidos de negro. Amos armados hasta los dientes. No se percató que inconscientemente se había quedado inmóvil. El alivio que sintió al verlo vivo, provocó que parta de su cuerpo se quedara dormido.

- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Corre! – Le gritó en tono de demanda mientras la cogía del brazo para jalarla junto a él.

No dijo nada al sentir por otra vez el cálido contacto contra su piel; simplemente se dejó llevar.

Habían corrido por más de 5 minutos, aparentemente habían logrado despistar a sus perseguidores por el momento. Sasuke volteó hacia atrás para ver si alguien más los seguía. Con breve y claro alivio confirmó su suposición, pero tendría que estar alerta a cualquier cosa que pasase. Observó a la pelirrosa que seguía corriendo a su lado a paso regularizado, no decía nada, pero una profunda paz estaba grabada en rostro. No quiso preguntarle nada por el momento, sólo quería escapar con ella, y todo iba bien hasta que…

- ¡Ah! – Expresó al sentir un cuerpo bien formado de un hombre aventársele sin llegar a tumbarlo, para después encerrarse con ellos en uno de los tantos compartimientos secretos que habían en la Asociación Sharingan. - ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Gritó a lo que comenzó a forcejear con su capturador.

- ¡Cálmate teme, que soy yo, Naruto! – Escuchó la infantil y chillona voz de su mejor amigo.

- ¡¿Do-dobe?! – Preguntó incrédulo, pero ahora que lo pensaba no carecía de sentido que el ojiazul estuviese ahí a esas horas de la noche.

- ¡Teme te voy a matar! ¡¿Se puedes saber en que estaba pensando en retar así a Orochimaru?! – Le reclamó el de marquitas al albino, pero al ver la expresión de pura molestia se rectificó - Me preocupaste mucho, baka – Dijo mientras sonreía zorrunamente.

- Hn – Dijo sonrojado por las impredecibles palabras de quien insultaba todo el día sin descanso. - ¿Se puede saber que haces Naruto? – Preguntó cambiando de tema drásticamente.

- Pues ayudarte a escapar, sino ¿Qué más? – Dijo formando un típico puchero. - ¿Y quién es ella? – Preguntó sorprendido al ver la joven que yacían junto a ellos acomodándose los sueltos cabellos rosados.

- Haruno no Sakura, es un placer – Dijo la joven de ojos jade regalándole una sencilla sonrisa al supuesto salvador, ofreciéndole la mano en modo de cortesía y saludo.

- Uzumaki Naruto, y el placer es mío – Dijo haciendo de nueva cuenta la tan famosa sonrisa que agradaba a la gente. - ¿Haruno? Mmm… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese apellido? – Dijo cerrando los ojos en forma pensativa, tratando de hacer memoria.

- Ella es mi misión, y la razón por la cual abandono Sharingan, dobe – Dijo algo ya hastiado de tantas preguntas por parte de su amigo.

- ¡¿Nani?! – Soltó alterado el menor ante la declaración de su amigo el teme. - ¿Doushite? – Cuestionó.

- Porque la amo, y espera un hijo mío. – Dijo cortante esperando que el rubio cesara con sus estresantes preguntas. Ante lo dicho Naruto abrió de sobremanera sus ojos, y Sakura se ruborizó hasta el tope. – Bueno ¿Nos vas a ayudar a escapar o esperas que te lo cuente todo con una tacita de té y unos panecillos? – Preguntó sarcástico el mayor.

- Guárdate tus sarcasmos teme, y si no te preocupes que para eso estoy aquí – Sonrió feliz el de trigueñita piel.

- ¿No tienes miedo que te involucremos a ti también? – Preguntó levemente preocupado el mayor al darse cuenta que el mismo peligro correría el ojiazul si se ofrecía a ayudarlos.

- Iie, ¿Para qué están los amigos? – Preguntó con una sincera sonrisa.

- Arigato, dobe – Agradeció el Uchiha.

- Hai, síganme – Ordenó el rubio mientras se adentraba a un oscuro pasadizo nunca antes visto por el pelinegro.

El pasadizo era extenso, y estrecho, a comparación de los otros. También carecía de iluminación, por lo cual dificultaba más su recorrido. Caminaron por unos diez minutos más hasta que chocaron contra una puerta metálica.

- Aquí es – Se escuchó la voz del rubio, para después ser sofocada por el chirriante ruido al abrir la metálica puerta.

Una tenue luz inundó su vista, apenas esta ya se hubiera acostumbrado un poco estrujó su mirada para observar lo que en efecto era una carretera desértica a tan altas horas de la noche. Y allí al frente suyo un carro moderno de rojo color brillaba orgulloso ante la luz de la luna.

- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó desconcertada la de ojos jade.

- Es mi carro-Dattebayo – Contestó orgulloso el ojiazul.

- ¿Y qué hace acá? – Preguntó igual de confundido el azabache.

- Siempre lo dejo acá, porque así se me hace más fácil llegar rápido a mi casa – Contestó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- … - Ninguno dijo nada, ya que no parecía lógico dejar un automóvil en medio de la nada y al alcance de todos.

- Vamos, súbanse y quiten esas caras de menzos-Ttebayo – Dijo subiendo lo más rápido posible al volante del llamativo transporte. – Rápido que no tardarán en darse cuenta que ya no están en la asociación – Y dicho esto la pareja se subió a la parte posterior del automóvil, agradeciendo tener a un joven que estaba lleno de sorpresas a su disposición.

Y sin más Naruto arrancó. Llevándose consigo a un par de asesinos fugitivos que simplemente buscaban vivir libremente, queriendo alejarse de aquel que alguna vez fue su mundo.

¿Continuará?…

* * *

**N.A: **No se desesperen con un final tan vago!! Todavía falta el epílogo OwO, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por una persecución tan mal narrada -.-¡! Es que no se me dan bien narrar persecuciones, pero para la historia era más que necesario pues la trama lo exige!! Bueno espero realmente hayan disfrutado de este cap, y quiero agradecerles POR TODOS SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS TToTT!! ARIGATO LS AMO!!

Ya me puse sentimental… nos leemos en el epílogo Matta ne!!


	10. Nuestro Nuevo Mundo Epílogo

**N.A.: **Bueno creo que voy a llorar TToTT. Agradezco de antemano a todos por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, y sobretodo a todos que se molestaron en dejar un review. Me disculpo con **lupita-chan **porque este en definitiva iba a ser el epílogo. Bueno sin más que decirles aquí les dejo lo último de "Dispara sin Mirar" hasta otra vez.

* * *

**Epílogo: "Nuestro nuevo mundo"**

_**6 años después…**_

- ¡Oka-chan! ¡Oka-chan! – Se escuchaba retumbar entre los blancos pasillos de la fresca casa los gritos frustrados de una pequeña de no más de 5 años de edad.

- ¿Qué pasa Miku-chan? – Le preguntó a la pequeña de cabellos azabaches y ojos jade una joven pelirrosa de unos 28 años.

- ¡Oto-san no me quiere devolver mi chocolate! – Gimoteó la pequeña con un adorable puchero que enternecía su albino rostro.

- Y eso ¿por qué? – Le preguntó mientras la tomaba en brazos para caminar con ella en busca del dueño de los quejidos de su adorable pequeña.

- I dunno (no lo sé), según él, si como la golosina no comeré la comida… ¡Dile algo oka-chan! – Se quejaba mientras con sus pequeños bracitos rodeaba el cuello de su madre.

- Ok, vamos hablar con tu padre – Decía la pelirrosa mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa.

"_Sin querer nuestro mundo cambió._

Sus suaves pasos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo de la gran casa que les fue obsequiada por su cuñado: Uchiha Itachi. Era hermosa, tenía un tamaño propicio para su pequeña familia, y estaba en un lugar bastante prudente bajo el respaldo de la_ Asociación Shinobi_.

_Lo que antes fue sólo oscuridad, hoy es una brillante y cálida luz._

¿Cómo lograron estar cómo están? Pues les confesaré que no fue fácil. Fueron dos largos años que tuvieron que estar ocultos, por suerte la palabra _familia_, fue la que los salvó. Comenzando por Tsunade que los apoyaba ofreciéndoles diversos lugares en el mundo para hospedarse por breves lapsos de tiempo, seguido por Itachi que los ayudaba en la parte económica, y terminando con Naruto que les informaba cada vez que la _Asociación Sharingan_ se acercaba a su paradero. Todos aquellos, que aunque no todos eran familia por lazos sanguíneos, eran su única familia en la que podían confiar.

_Y todo esto gracias a que te conocí. _

- Sasuke, ¿por qué Miku-chan llora? – Le preguntó la joven que cargaba a la niña a su guapo esposo de unos 30 años, el cual leía tranquilamente en un mullido sillón.

- Porque no quiere esperar hasta la comida – Le respondió el azabache mientras bajaba su libro para así poder posar su oscura mirada sobre su amada.

- Demo… - Trataba de refutar la pequeña.

- "Demo" nada Miku-chan, tu oto-san tiene razón – La interrumpió la joven pelirrosada a su pequeña mientras la bajaba y la depositaba en el suelo con delicadeza.

- ¡Hum! – Hizo un puchero mientras salía corriendo de la sala de estar con una sonrisa juguetona y traviesa.

- ¿Qué estará planeando? – Se preguntó Sakura al quedarse observan por donde antes su hija había desparecido.

Sintió unos cálidos brazos envolver su fina cintura de manera posesiva y un puntiagudo y fino mentón descansar en el hueco de su cuello.

_Tú, una persona tan igual a mi, cambió mi mundo._

- Es tan terca como su madre - Dijo el mayor esbozando una media sonrisa.

- Y tan perspicaz como su padre – Mencionó la joven mientras se volteaba para plantarle un casto y breve beso en la comisura de los labios de su marido.

_Hoy te agradezco por ser como eres, y sobre todo por ser tú el que me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a parar cuando estaba cayendo._

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro. Verde jade contra negro azulado.

Después de los dos años de persecución que decidieron sobrellevar para estar juntos, hoy ya tenían un lugar fijo para poder vivir en armonía con su pequeña Miku, con la pequeña y adorable Uchiha Miku.

_Sin saber por qué, sólo recuerdo una regla de nuestro anterior mundo. Una que me la repetían a cada rato: Dispara sin mirar._

No pudo aguantar más la emoción y se abrazó fuerte al fornido y esbelto cuerpo de su esposo, dejándose moldear por su impresionante figura. Tratando de esa manera esquivar cualquier negativo recuerdo que arruinase el bello momento.

"_Dispara sin mirar", aquel era nuestro lema. Pero rompí las reglas y no me arrepiento en absoluto._

- Crash – El ruido de una vasija rompiéndose hizo acto de presencia rompiendo el romántico momento.

Ambos padres se separaron por acto reflejo, y se fueron hacia a averiguar con algo de angustia lo que había pasado.

_Hoy, gracias a eso, conocí la palabra amor._

Frente suyo yacía la pequeña Miku devorando complacida un gran chocolate, y a su lado los restos de su travesura.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho Miku-chan?! – Le preguntó su madre con la preocupación a flor de piel.

- Comer chocolate – Le respondió la pequeña con una acaramelada sonrisa.

_Hoy, gracias a eso, sentí la esperanza._

Sasuke cargó a su pequeña para alejarla de los pedazos de vidrio, mientras Sakura recogía con una escobilla los restos de la fallecida vajilla.

- Puf – Suspiró tranquila al ver que la niña dueña de sus preocupaciones no se había lastimado.

Observó embelesada a su hija cargada en brazos de su padre.

_Hoy, gracias a eso, te tengo a ti y a mi linda Miku._

Pareciese que todo lo anterior vivido, todo eso del mundo de asesinos, fuese sólo un mal sueño del cual acababa de despertar. Y aunque sabía que no era así, agradeció por todo.

Botó los restos de vidrio a un tacho y se acercó a su linda y pequeña familia. Agradeciendo por primera vez en la vida lo que esta le ofrecía: un nuevo mundo.

_Hoy, gracias a eso, vivimos en nuestro nuevo mundo."_

_._

_Memorias de: Sakura de Uchiha._

"_A veces tenemos que romper las reglas para conseguir lo tanto en silencio anhelamos."_

"**Dispara sin mirar" by Monik-chan**

**Owari **

* * *

**N.A.: **Ahora si que voy a llorar!! Bueno gracias a todos!! Nos leeremos otra vez!! Sayonara!!! ^^ y Aritagato!!!


End file.
